Gildedwing
Physical Description Height 4ft 5in Weight 79 Lbs Eye Color Blue Personality Inventory Current Items Gildedwing, being a believer in preparedness, carries a lot of equipment in her backpack. Among the many items in her possession are two enchanted rapiers (one being +1 Bane of undead, the other being +2 Icy Burst) A +1 shortsword enchanted with shock, a longbow, and a +2 belt of constitution. Other noteworthy items are: Ring of Invisibility: Allows Gildedwing to be able to turn invisible as a swift action. Gildedwing's Journal: Gildedwing uses this to chronicle her journey. The Ring of Shared Souls '''which allows for Gildedwing to Switch which soul has control of her body. '''The Cane and Top Hat of Shadows - These Items used to belong to an evil shadow being, however Gildedwing aquired them after killing their owner and catching them before they touched the ground (which would have resulted in their destruction). Notable Actions and Achievements * Was the quickest to die in the PVP arena. (Note to self: NEVER PLAY PVP AGAIN) * Caught the Top Hat of Shadows with the Cane of Shadows, with a Nat 20'd Reflex save after killing the Shadow being that owned them. * Was killed for the first time after insulting a Drider in elvish in order to save a fellow party member. * Managed to intimidate a level 15 (Just Guessing) Drider cleric of Lamashatu over a message link. * Also managed to intimidate an ancient magma dragon during the same session. * Was ironically the example of how to respect the statue of Lamashatu after stealing the key from the same Anti-Palaidin that pointed her out. * Made the journey to Sycirain almost completely undetected, and arrived hours before the rest of the party. * Engaged in multi-planar shenanigans utilizing "Squee" the anvil. Backstory ''"My past isn't important, what is important is that I '''WILL '''be the world's best swordsman." ''-Gildedwing Gildedwing was born in The Narrows, the poorest and most dangerous district of Taldor's Capital, Oppara. Due to the dangerous nature of the district, as well as her tengu heritage Gildedwing quickly took to learning the art of swordplay. This training early on sparked Gildedwing's desire to be the world's best swordsman. About three years before joining the Adventurer's Pact Gildedwing was recruited as an enforcer for the Brotherhood of Silence, a well known thieves guild of the inner sea region. Gildedwing worked with them for two years, occasionally being imprisoned for brief periods of time (usually due to needless brawls). One year before joining the Adventurer's pact, Gildedwing was involved as a guard in a heist targeting one of the senators of Oppara. Upon entering the residence an alarm spell went off and guards rushed the group. Gildedwing held off the guards, as well as the senator's eldest son, while the others escaped. During the fighting Gildedwing accidentally killed the senator's son. While the guards were still in shock Gildedwing fled to the Brotherhood of Silence chapterhouse in the Crownsgate district. The members of the Brotherhood assisted Gildedwing in escaping Oppara, where she likely still has a warrant today. After leaving Oppara Gildedwing wound up in the city of Absalom where she took up work as a bodyguard for a wealthy merchant. She quickly grew tired of the job and quit after only a month. She spent the rest of the year working as a freelance rogue-for-hire before finally joining the Adventurer's Pact. Adventures Note: All missions without a link are temporary names Brandon came up with for the Missions that the DM Tim managed. They are subject to change A Meeting of Fates (PVP Arena) The Shadow Onyx A Visit to Here Absalom's Black Market Forest Necromancer Investigation The Haunted Mansion and an Old Friendship Dungeon of the Dead The Caravan of Shadows Hunted in the Woods The Ruined Temple The Drow in the Dwarven Fortress The Dragon of Torag's Watch Underdark Rescue The Journey to Sycirain The Forbidden Desert Temple Notable quotes * "Ayy lmao." - said on numerous occasions * "Come and get me you big ugly bitch!" - Insult made in Elven towards the drider Kyra (Unsure of the name) * Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Rogue